About Taste
by Yuura Shiraku
Summary: Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa selama ini kita memiliki rasa yang sama. Ego terkadang membutakan pikiran kita. Membuat kita tak menyadari perasaan yang ada. Namun takdir-lah yang bertindak. Menyatukan kita. Gak pinter bikin Summary. Oneshoot. SasuNaru Yaoi. Lemon. Kalau minat, silahkan baca.


Naruto bergerak-gerak gelisah sambil sesekali melirik-lirik Sasuke yang masih memandangnya sembari memasang wajah datarnya.

Sasuke dan Naruto kini duduk sisi tepian ranjang kamar tersebut. Posisi mereka kini menghadap kearah balkon.

Dengan canggung Naruto mencoba membuka mulut dan bertanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Hening.

'Hell! Apa-apaan si Uchiha ini! Bukankah tadi dialah yang berkata ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Tapi kenapa dianya malah diam dan memasang wajah menyebalkan begitu?! Teme! Teme! TEME!" Batin Naruto misuh-misuh.

Merasa bahwa sepertinya Sasuke belum menemukan kata untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, Naruto pun kembali membuka suara.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah kau ikut mereka? Lalu, mengapa kau bisa berada disini? Dan lagi, mengapa kau membaca buku harianku? Apa kau tidak mengenal istilah privasi?" Ujar Naruto beruntun dengan nada sinis. Sebenarnya, itu hanyalah cara untuk mengusir rasa canggungnya.

Sasuke tetap diam.

"Kalau memang tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, lebih baik kau keluar. Aku ingin istirahat." Bohong. Naruto baru saja bangun tidur sekitar setengah jam yang lalu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memulai pembicaraan jika kau terus mengoceh seperti itu?" Sasuke pun membuka suaranya.

Naruto membuka mulutnya. Ingin menyela. Sasuke pun mendahuluinya.

"Sekarang diam dan dengarkan aku." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

Naruto manyun. Sasuke mencoba mengendalikan diri.

Mengapa mereka dalam situasi seperti itu? Mari kita plesbek(?) XDD

Tapi sebelum itu, biarkan yang satu ini lewat :3

* * *

**About Taste**

**Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance & Humor.**

**Warning : Yaoi. Lemon gak hot a.k.a kurang asem. OOC. Author Newbie. Abal. Sesuka Author. Hambar (Romance gagal, Humor gagal, dan Hurt juga gagal). Perlu perbaikan sana-sini. Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Dan lain sebagainya. :3**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Ini bulan puasa. Fic ini mengandung lemon. Yaoi pula. Jadi, kalau memang ingin baca, bacanya jangan seaktu lagi puasa ya.. Dosa ditanggung sendiri.**

**Dan lagi, Fic ini ancur. Lihat warning dan tekan tombol back jika tidak suka. Kalau masih nekad baca, Author gak tanggung jawab.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Flashback.

Sasuke baru tahu ternyata kakinya bisa melangkah membawanya ketempat ini dengan sendirinya seperti sekarang ini.

Tok! Tok!

Sasuke juga baru tahu ternyata tangannya bisa bergerak dan mengetuk pintu dengan sendirinya seperti sekarang ini.

Tok! Tok!

"Naruto!"

Hey! Sasuke juga baru tahu ternyata bibirnya bisa mengeluarkan suara untuk memanggil nama seseorang dengan sendirinya seperti sekarang ini.

Hening.

Tok! Tok!-

Sasuke terdiam. Gerakan tubuhnya terhenti seketika. Tangannya pun menggantung(?) di udara.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya? Mengapa pergerakan yang dilakukan tubuhnya tidak sesuai dengan perintah otaknya?

Apa yang terjadi?

Cklek! Ngeek~(?)

Sasuke kembali terdiam .

Oke. Pintu di hadapannya kini sudah terbuka dengan lebarnya, tapi dia hanya mematung disana tanpa pergerakan yang pasti.

Memutar otak, dianya pun kembali berpikir.

Nihil.

Dia bahkan tak menemukan sedikitpun jawaban mengapa tubuh dan otaknya tidak bekerja sama seperti biasanya. Tubuhnya kini hanya mengikuti apa kata hatinya saja.

Deg!

'Kata hati?'

Kalau memang pergerakan yang dilakukan tubuhnya tadi adalah karena mengikuti kehendak kata hatinya, lalu mengapa hatinya membawanya ke tempat ini? Kamar Naruto?

'Hn. Mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol.' Pikirnya.

Sekarang ini, Sasuke dan yang lainnya memang sedang berada di mansion keluarga Hyuuga. Mereka mengadakan reuni atas usulan Tenten. Dengan berbagai macam debat, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk reuni sekaligus berlibur disini.

Sasuke awalnya tidak berniat ikut. Namun, setelah mengetahui kalau si Blonde juga dipaksa ikut. Sasuke pun menyetujuinya.

Sasuke juga menyetujui untuk ikut ke tempat karaoke karena berharap si Blonde juga akan hadir disana, namun kenyataannya tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

Setelah minum beberapa gelas alkohol, dia sesegera mungkin kembali ke mansion dan berakhirlah dia disini.

Sasuke sendiri juga merasa aneh, alkohol yang diminumnya ternyata tetap tidak bisa membuatnya tumbang. Padahal dia berharap dengan mabuknya, dia akan kehilangan kesadaran dan melupakan si Blonde sejenak.

Namun lagi-lagi kenyataan tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar tersebut. Otak jeniusnya yang tidak bisa menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut memerintahkan tubuhnya agar bergerak mengikuti apa kata hatinya.

Bukankah melawan arus terkadang membuahkan hasil yang sia-sia? Toh lebih baik mengikuti saja. Siapa tahu nantinya bisa menemukan jawaban, ya 'kan?

Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah ranjang dengan ukuran King Size yang berada di tengah ruangan tersebut sembari melihat-lihat keadaan sekeliling kamar dengan pencahayaan yang lumayan redup.

'Lumayan.' Komentarnya dalam hati.

Kamar mansion keluarga Hyuuga memang bisa dikatakan mewah. Contohnya kamar ini. Kamar yang didominasi dengan warna putih dan cokelat ini memiliki luas 7x8 meter yang dilengkapi dengan AC. Kamar yang juga dilengkapi dengan sistem kedap suara ini sangat membuat hati terasa nyaman. Disebelah kanan terdapat beberapa perabotan seperti sofa mini yang beralaskan karpet bulat berwarna cokelat muda, meja kayu, televisi, serta rak buku yang terletak tepat di samping meja televise tersebut. Dipojok, Sasuke juga menemukan sebuah pintu kayu ber-cat cokelat tua dengan ukiran yang lumayan rumit untuk ukuran otak seseorang seperti Author.

Kamar mandi. Itulah yang terlintas dipikirannya.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Sasuke kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

Perabotan yang terdapat di sebelah kiri ruangan hanyalah lemari pakaian. Beberapa meter disebelahnya, terdapat sebuah pintu menuju balkon dengan tirai berwarna putih yang melambai pelan tertiup angin. Disebelah kanan ranjang terdapat meja belajar dengan lampu yang masih menyala.

Entah ada angin apa, Sasuke pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja belajar tersebut. Disana terdapat sebuah buku bersampul orange dengan keadaan tertutup. Dilihat dari bentuknya, sepertinya itu buku harian.

'Wait! Buku harian?'

Jantung Sasuke tiba-tiba berdebar dengan kencang antara ingin membaca dan penasaran. Di sisi lain, ia juga menghargai privasi orang lain. Tapi entah mengapa saat melihat sampul orange itu, Sasuke sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah buku harian Naruto. Hal itu membuatnya semakin penasaran saja.

'Memangnya apa yang sih yang ditulis oleh Dobe bodoh itu dalam buku hariannya?' Batin Sasuke.

Dengan rasa kepo (yang didapatnya dari Author) yang luar binasa(?), diapun mengambil buku harian tersebut.

Membuka halaman pertama, Sasuke menemukan sebuah kolom nama yang bertuliskan 'My Kyuubi'.

Sasuke sweatdrop.

'Hanya orang idiot yang menamai buku hariannya dengan nama kakaknya sendiri.' Batinnya. 'Kenapa tidak langsung sekalian curhat sama orangnya sih?' Sasuke kembali membatin. Tidak salah dia memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'Dobe'. Dia pun duduk di tepian ranjang dengan posisi badan menghadap balkon.

_._

_._

_July, 10.._

_Dear Kyuubi,_

_Hai, Kyuu-kun. ^^ Hari ini aku senang sekali loh. Kau tau kenapa? Karena aku di terima di KHS \ :v /_

_Psst.. Tadi aku melihat 'pemandangan' loh.._

_._

_._

Sasuke merasakan keringatnya mengalir di belakang kepalanya. Si Dobe itu alay juga ternyata.

Tapi tunggu dulu!

'Pemandangan'? 'Pemandangan' apa?

Sasuke pun kembali membalik-balik lembar demi lembar isi dari buku harian itu. Ternyata, itu benar-benar buku harian semasa SMA-nya Naruto.

Rasa ingin tahunya pun semakin tinggi.

Mereka memang satu sekolahan sejak SMA, bahkan selalu sekelas setiap tahunnya.

Dulunya Naruto adalah orang yang ceria, hangat, terbuka, selalu menebar senyum, heboh, dan sering berbaur dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Tapi saat memasuki jenjang semester kedua di kelas sepuluh, pribadinya berubah 180 derajat. Dia menjadi pribadi yang pendiam dan suka menyendiri.

Sasuke menyeringai.

Benar juga! Pribadi tertutupnya itu bisa dijadikan alasan mengapa ia penasaran dengan buku harian milik Naruto ini.

Sasuke pun kembali melakukan ritual baca-nya.

.

.

_July, 21.._

_Dear Kyuubi ,_

_Kyuu! Aku dan Hinata barusan dapat teman baru ^^_

_Namanya Sakura._

_Dia cantik sekali. Rambutnya berwarna pink. Orangnya galak sih, tapi aku suka.. hehehe :D_

.

.

Merasa sudah tahu orang itu siapa, Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

Sakura. Salah satu FansGirl-nya. Gadis yang selalu mengaku-ngaku pernah menjadi pacarnya. Sudah merupakan rahasia umum kalau Naruto memang menyukai Sakura.

Sasuke membalik-balik buku harian tersebut. Yang dia baca mungkin baru seperempat, namun berbagai macam rasa pun telah ia 'cicipi' saat membaca isinya. Mulai dari senang, bangga, kesal, marah, dan kecewa.

Sasuke merasa senang dan bangga saat melihat bahwa isi dari buku harian tersebut terdapat beberapa kisah tentang pertemuan, percakapan, dan pertengkaran mereka. Sasuke baru tahu ternyata Naruto memiliki trauma terhadap sisi marahnya Sasuke. Apa Sasuke semengerikan itu saat marah? Entahlah. Hanya Naruto yang tahu jawabannya.

Sasuke juga merasakan yang namanya hasrat ingin membunuh saat mengetahui fakta bahwa dalang dibalik tertutupnya pribadi Naruto adalah Hinata. Mantan pacar Hinata (Kiba) yang juga sahabat Naruto ternyata menyukai Naruto dan meminta Naruto untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Hinata merasakan siklus yang namanya sakit hati dan mulai menjauhi Naruto. Hinata meninggalkan jalinan persahabatannya dengan Naruto dan menjalin benang persahabatan yang baru dengan Sakura. Dengan 'bumbu-bumbu' ala Sakura, Hinata pun sukses membenci Naruto.

Naruto mulai sedikit menutup diri dari orang-orang sekitarnya. Dan sialnya, hanya Kiba-lah yang bisa menembus tembok itu. Mengambil hati Naruto dengan menemani disetiap saatnya hingga akhirnya mereka pun menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Mereka sangat mesra dan itu membuat Sasuke kesal.

'Tunggu! Kenapa aku merasa kesal sih?' Batinnya horror.

'Apa aku menyukai si Dobe itu?' Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri yang tentu saja diucapkannya di dalam hati.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan yang ada, dia pun kembali melanjutkan acara baca-nya dengan membuka acak di bagian pertengahan.

'Hn. Sudah kelas sebelas ternyata.'

.

.

_October, 7.._

_Dear Kyuubi,_

_Mereka tak suka. Mereka tak merestui kami Q.Q_

_Aku tak ingin mengecewakan mereka, tapi aku meyayangi Kiba, Kyuu.._

_Aku harus bagaimana?_

_Apa yang harus ku katakan pada Kiba?_

_._

_._

Dengan kesal Sasuke kembali membalik-balik dengan acak buku harian tersebut. Kata-kata yang menyatakan bahwa Naruto menyayangi Kiba membuatnya jengkel.

Pluk!

Tiba-tiba sebuah amplop pun jatuh tepat didekat kaki Sasuke. Merasa bahwa amplop itu berasal dari buku harian yang di pegangnya, dia pun memungut amplop tersebut dan berniat menyelipkan kembali sang amplop kembali ke alamnya(?).

Namun ,lagi-lagi kepo-nya Author (yang Author pinjamin ke Sasuke) pun membuatnya mengurungkan niat suci(?)nya tersebut.

Di dalam amplop tersebut, terdapat sebuah kertas yang telah dilipat dengan rapi.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang makin tinggi, dia pun membuka lipatan kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

.

.

_Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu._

_Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku.._

_._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_._

_Aku mencintaimu dari dulu._

_Dari sejak pertama melihatmu._

_Sewaktu pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di KHS ini, sorotan pertamaku adalah dirimu. Mataku tanpa sadar terus tertuju kepadamu._

_Aku benar-benar mengagumi sosokmu._

_Postur tubuhmu yang tinggi, kulit putih, wajah tampan, berwibawa, dan jenius, serta suara baritone-mu membuatku terpana._

_Kau…_

_Sangat mirip Tou-san. ^^_

_._

_Kau tahu? 3 tahun bisa berada dalam ruang lingkup kelas yang sama denganmu membuatku merasa beruntung.._

_Melihatmu. Memandangmu. Mengagumi semua yang ada pada dirimu. Itu keseharianku._

_Melihat kesendirianmu membuatku ingin selalu berada disampingmu. Berjalan berdampingan denganmu. Menggenggam tanganmu._

_Keseharianku membuat rasa kagumku berubah menjadi rasa yang tak seharusnya ada._

_._

_Rasa cinta._

_._

_Ambisi._

.

_Tapi apa daya._

_Kau tak melihatku. Kau tak menoleh ke arahku._

_Perasaanku 'tercium' dan mereka menggunjingku._

_Aku dijauhi. Dibuang. Diibaratkan sampah._

_Rasa ini tak seharusnya ada._

_Tapi aku harus bagaimana? Bahkan Kiba pun tak bisa mengalihkan rasa ini. Aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain. Cinta ini hanya untukmu. Karena kau -.._

_..Cinta pertamaku._

_._

_Aku hina. Aku rendah. Aku murahan. Dan aku tahu itu._

_Aku selalu berharap semoga kau mau merengkuhku. Melindungiku dari tatapan mencemooh mereka. Mengatakan bahwa kau ada untukku. Ada untuk selalu menemani kesendirianku._

_Tapi kau sibuk dengan duniamu._

_Kau datang dan pergi sesukamu. Membuatku semakin terpuruk._

_Aku selalu berusaha mendekati hatimu, mencoba menyentuhnya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Tidak bisa karena kau sudah jauh pergi sebelum aku mulai mendekat._

_._

_Aku lelah._

_._

_Lelah mengejarmu._

_._

_Kau hanya mempermainkanku._

_Tapi kenapa rasa ini terus ada?_

_Kenapa aku masih tetap mencintaimu walau aku tahu bahwa aku hanya mainanmu?_

_._

_Kau tak menyadarinya?_

_Atau.._

_Hanya berpura-pura tak menyadarinya?_

_._

_Aku heran. Meskipun kau mengacuhkanku, membuangku, tak perduli terhadapku, aku tetap tidak bisa membencimu._

_Aku tidak pernah bisa menghapus bayangmu dalam benakku. Aku bahkan telah menenggelamkan rasa ini jauh di dasar lubuk hatiku. Namun, setiap kali aku mengingatmu, rasa ini selalu muncul ke permukaan dan membuat air mataku tanpa sadar menetes dengan sendirinya._

_Aku memang tetap mencintaimu dan akan selamanya begitu._

_._

_Selalu dirimu._

_._

_Hanya dirimu,_

_._

_._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_._

_._

Sasuke membeku.

'I-Ini… Jadi selama ini.. Sial! Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya?!'

"K-Kau?!"

Dengan cepat Sasuke memutar badan dan menoleh kearah pintu. Disana berdiri seorang pemuda berambut Blonde yang sedari tadi menghantu pikirannya.

"Kenapa kau berada disini?!"

* * *

_Naruto POV_

Aku berjalan menelusuri koridor sepi ini. Sesekali kulihat lukisan-lukisan yang terpajang di dinding.

Aku menghela napas. Sungguh! Aku benar-benar bosan!

Aku melirik jam tanganku. Ternyata sudah pukul 9 malam. Pantas saja! Aku tidur terlalu lama!

Aku yakin mereka sedang bersenang-senang di tempat karaoke, sekarang.

Kalau aku tau ternyata akan se-bosan ini jadinya, pasti sudah aku terima ajakan mereka tadi sore. (-_-")

Atau.. aku susul saja?

Ah, tidak.

Aku pasti bakal digoda habis-habisan oleh mereka!

Oh, iya. Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Umurku 19 tahun. Aku adalah salah satu mahasiswa di sebuah Universitas di kota Tokyo ini.

Sekarang aku sedang liburan bersama teman-temanku di salah satu Villa milik keluarga Hyuuga, tepatnya berada di sebuah pulau yang-entah-apa-namanya-ini. Reuni.

Jujur. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ikut. Aku lebih memilih tidur dan belajar di rumah. Namun apa daya, Kaa-san memaksaku. Aku yakin merekalah dalang dari semua paksaan ini. Merekalah yang membujuk Kaa-san Dengan berbagai macam tipu muslihat yang ada. Bukan bermaksud berpikiran negatif, tapi.. apa kalian tidak curiga bila melihat teman-teman kampusmu tiba-tiba sudah berada di rumahmu saat kau baru pulang kuliah? Bahkan saat kau baru saja tiba, mereka langsung berpamitan pulang dengan wajah-tanpa-dosa-nya. Mereka bahkan juga sempat-sempatnya melempar senyum penuh kelicikan kepadamu sebelum tubuh mereka benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu. Tanpa bertanya pun aku yakin mereka pasti sudah 'mempengaruhi' Kaa-san.

Aku tak bisa menolak, selain karena aku menyayangi Kaa-san, Kaa-san juga memaksa dengan menggunakan ancaman 'tidak ada persediaan ramen untuk satu tahun penuh!'. *Nangis guling-guling*

Awalnya Kyuu-nii juga melarangku dengan alasan aku-masih-terlalu-polos-untuk-ikut-rombongan-pemuda-mesum-dan-para-fujoshi-gila, namun Kaa-san juga mengancam akan menebang pohon apel yang ada dibelakang rumah.

Tou-san juga mencoba membujuk Kaa-san agar tidak memaksa. Namun saat ingin membuka mulut, Tou-san malah langsung dapat deathglare. Hiiyyy… *Merinding* Bahkan ancaman yang diberikan kepada Tou-san sangatlah mengerikan. Coba bayangkan saja, Kaa-san mengancam akan menyuruh Fugaku-jiisan untuk me-rape Tou-san. Apa Kaa-san gila? Haahh.. aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran para Fujo. -_-

Dengan berbagai jenis perdebatan yang ada, berakhirlah aku disini.

Aku kembali menghela napas.

Mau tidak mau, aku memang harus menikmati ini. Lagipula, sesekali refreshing tidak akan jadi masalah bukan?

Hidupku sekarang memang kaku. Aku yang sering dikucilkan sewaktu masih SMA dulu membuatku enggan untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang sekitar. Itulah alasan mengapa aku lebih memilih sendirian di rumah.

Meskipun aku telah memaafkan mereka, namun sikapku masih sama. Pendiam. Dan.. tidak mau terlalu mempercayai mereka seperti dulu.

Maaf mereka mungkin tulus. Aku pun ikhlas memaafkan mereka. Namun jika ingat dengan perlakuan mereka dulu, tubuhku dengan sendirinya bergerak menjauh dari mereka.

Selama ini aku selalu berusaha melupakan perbuatan mereka dulu. Mencoba menjadi diriku yang dulu. Namun aku tak bisa. Tidak pernah bisa.

Lihat saja. Bukannya ikut mereka dan mencoba kembali dekat dengan mereka, aku malah lebih memilih sendirian.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

Kenapa setiap kali aku mengingat perlakuan mereka aku selalu mengingat 'itu'? Kenapa aku malah ingat 'rasaku'?

Rasa yang sejak dulu ada untuk'nya'. Rasa yang kutenggelamkan di dasar hatiku. Rasa yang sampai sekarang ini terus membekas dan sering muncul ke permukaan.

Tap.

Ternyata melamun membuatku tidak sadar bahwa kakiku sudah membawaku kembali ke kamarku. Lebih tepatnya 'kamar sementara'ku.

Kenapa pintu kamarku terbuka?

Seingatku, sebelum pergi aku telah menutupnya. Tapi kenapa sekarang terbuka?

Jangan-jangan mansion ini ada 'penghuni'nya?

Oke. Aku mulai paranoid. Siapapun juga pasti tahu kalau aku anti dengan yang 'begituan'.

Dengan perlahan aku berjalan mendekati kamarku tanpa suara. Siapa tahu maling tiba-tiba menyusup masuk dan memilih kamarku untuk dijadikan sasarannya.

Mengintip kedalam kamar, aku menemukan seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam sedang duduk dikasurku dengan posisi membembelakangiku. Membelakangi pintu.

Tunggu dulu! Pantat ayam?

Deg!

Mataku membelalak. Tubuhku membeku seketika.

Dia.. Bagaimana bisa 'Dia' berada disini?!

_End of Naruto's Pov_

* * *

_Normal Pov._

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Melangkahkan kakinya, Naruto memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan cepat.

Sasuke berdiri. Diletakkannya buku harian milik Naruto kembali ke meja. Melipat kembali surat tersebut dan menyelipkannya ke dalam saku kemejanya.

Naruto mulai merasa kalut. Sasuke membaca buku hariannya. Ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa surat-tidak-jadi-kirim-nya tersebut sudah berada ditangan sang empu tertujunya surat.

Tap.

Berhenti. Naruto kini tepat berada lima langkah di hadapan Sasuke.

Hening.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Ujar Sasuke datar.

End Of Flashback.

Dan berakhirlah mereka seperti itu.

"Kau mencintaiku?" Pertanyaan tersebut entah mengapa lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan di telinga Naruto.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto dingin.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam.

"Kau tak bisa mengelak, Dobe. Benda ini membuktikannya." Sasuke mengeluarkan surat yang berada di sakunya dan menyeringai.

Naruto diam.

"Kenapa tak kau berikan padaku?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Naruto ketus sembari membuang muka.

Bruk!

Sasuke membanting tubuh Naruto ke kasur dan menindihnya.

"Mengakulah, Dobe." Ujar Sasuke dingin.

Napas mereka beradu. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak tidak lebih dari sepuluh sentimeter.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

"Menyingkir." Ujar Naruto sembari mencoba agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar.

Sasuke tak mengindahkannya.

"Aku bilang menyingkir!" Seru Naruto. Tangannya mendorong pundak Sasuke agar sedikit menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya. Tangannya dengan cepat mencengkram lengan Naruto dan meletakkannya masing-masing di kedua sisi tubuh Naruto.

"Katakan." Titah Sasuke. Dahi Naruto mengerut.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Menyebarluaskannya? Mengatakan kepada semua orang kalau aku ternyata menyukai- ah tidak, mencintaimu, hm? Lalu kau dan mereka akan mentertawaiku seperti yang telah mereka lakukan dulu? Dan untuk pertanyaanmu, YA! Kau benar! Aku memang mencintaimu. PUAS?!" Ujar Naruto dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf di bagian akhir. Dadanya naik turun menahan emosi yang ada.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke.

Naruto merasakan darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Kau.. Kau brengsek! Kau pikir kau bisa mempermainkan perasaanku lagi, hah?! Aku benci ka-hmmp!"

Sasuke menurunkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Naruto beringas. Enggan mendengar kata benci yang Naruto tujukan padanya.

"Hmmph! Le-..Hmmp..-pas-ahmp!" Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya. Hal ini dimanfaatkan oleh Naruto untuk menarik-narik rambut bagian belakang Sasuke agar sang empu rambut segera melepaskan ciumannya. Sesekali mendorong tubuh kekar yang berada di atasnya itu supaya menyingkir dari tubuhnya.

Tangan kanan Sasuke bergerak ke arah belakang leher Naruto untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya Sasuke gerakkan ke arah pinggang Naruto. Memeluknya.

Seperti tak berpengaruh akan dorongan Naruto, Sasuke tetap berada di posisinya. Bibirnya terus melumat bibir Naruto sambil sesekali menggigitnya. Kepalanya bergerak kekiri dan kekanan, mencoba mengambil posisi yang tepat untuk 'memakan' bibir Naruto. Lidahnya menjilat bibir Naruto. Meminta izin untuk menjelajahi rongga hangat tersebut.

Naruto menutup rapat bibirnya.

Tak kehabisa akal. Sasuke menggesekkan 'bagian bawah' tubuhnya dengan 'bagian bawah' tubuh Naruto. Menimbulkan sensasi nikmat.

"Nghh~"

Terbuka. Dengan segera lidah Sasuke melesak masuk kedalam rongga itu dan menjelajahinya.

"Mnh.."

Setelah puas mengabsen gigi-gigi Naruto, lidah sasuke kini bergerak menjilat lidah Naruto. Menggodanya agar mau 'bermain' bersamanya.

Kekurangan oksigen membuat perlawanan Naruto melemah. Tangannya kini bergerak memeluk leher Sasuke sembari menggenggam rambut raven pemuda tersebut.

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya. Membalas ciuman tersebut dan mencoba menikmatinya.

Lidah beradu.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut karena Naruto ikut menggerakkan lidahnya. Membalas ciumannya.

Merasa dapat jackpot, Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya. 'Bagian bawah'nya juga kembali menggesek 'bagian bawah' Naruto.

Sasuke Menggeram. Gesekkan di bawah sana membuatnya tidak tahan. Niatnya yang ingin membungkam Naruto malah berbelok menjadi ingin memiliki Naruto.

Jumlah oksigen dalam paru-paru yang mulai menipis membuat Naruto kembali menarik-narik rambut Sasuke. Sasuke pun melepas ciumannya.

Mereka berdua terengah-engah.

Dengan napas yang memburu, mereka berlomba mencari pasokan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Hening.

Naruto masih mengatur napasnya. Sedangkan Sasuke sibuk memandangi wajah yang berada tepat dibawahnya

Ingin lebih. Itulah yang dirasakan sasuke sekarang.

Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Bibirnya kembali mengecup bibir Naruto kemudian bergerak ke arah leher tan tersebut.

Aroma citrus langsung memasuki indra penciumannya. Menghirupnya dalam, Sasuke mengecup leher tersebut. Lidahnya terjulur dan menjilat leher tersebut.

"Ah~" Naruto mendesah. Tangannya kembali mencengkram rambut Sasuke. Napas berat Sasuke yang menerpa lehernya membuatnya merinding.

Sasuke menghisap leher Naruto. Tangan kirinya bergerak menelusuri lekuk tubuh milik Naruto. Mulai dari bahu, dada, serta pinggang dan berhenti di bagian pribadi milik pemuda Blonde tersebut. Bibirnya sesekali mengecup leher Naruto. Dengan perlahan, tangannya mengelus alat vitas tersebut.

Sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Membuatnya menghentikan semua pergerakkannya sekaligus menghentikan acara 'elus-elus'nya.

"Berhenti mempermainkanku, Sasuke."

Bergetar. Suara serak tersebut bergetar ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Mengangkat tubuhnya, Sasuke kembali menumpukan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi tubuh pemuda ringkih tersebut. Memandangnya.

"Aku sudah berusaha membuang'nya'. Menenggelamkan'nya'. Aku ingin sekali melupakan'nya'. Tapi, aku tak bisa! Hanya dengan mengingatmu, rasa itu akan dengan mudahnya muncul ke permukaan." Lanjut Naruto lirih. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Aku bahkan tidak tau bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku, tapi mengapa aku dengan mudahnya terbuai dengan sentuhanmu?" Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar menahan tangis.

Sasuke masih memandangi wajah Naruto. Sial! Kenapa pemuda dibawahnya ini malah menangis sih? Padahal Sasuke sudah ngebet banget pengen 'anu-anu'.

Sasuke kembali menurunkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Naruto.

Naruto membeku. Ingin rasanya memberontak, namun tubuhnya berkhianat. Tubuhnya menginginkan ini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke. Otaknya terus memikirkan cara bagaimana cara agar pemuda ini tenang sekaligus menyadari kalau perasaannya tulus, bukan cuma sekedar karena mau 'anu'.

Yah~ setidaknya 'anu'nya di tunda dulu lah.

Naruto masih tetap tak bergerak. Otaknya tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik. Dia terlalu shock.

"Aku sadar. Aku juga mencintaimu. Ego-ku membutakan pikiranku, membuatku tak sadar akan perasaanku." Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Naruto.

"Aku juga sudah memperhatikanmu dari dulu. Kukira itu hanya karena aku iri akan cahayamu. Namun nyatanya, itu karena aku ingin dekat denganmu. Diberi cahaya olehmu." Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Naruto.

Naruto masih diam. Mendengarkan setiap kata demi kata yang Sasuke ucapkan untuknya.

"Melihat kemesraanmu dengan Kiba membuatku tanpa sadar cemburu dan malah menjauhimu. Aku merasa tak punya kesempatan."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan mengecup kening Naruto sembari memejamkan matanya.

Mata Naruto pun ikut terpejam karenanya.

"Tapi setelah mendengar semuanya darimu, aku jadi sadar kalau sebenarnya aku juga mencintaimu." Lanjut Sasuke setelah melepas kecupannya.

"Alasanku untuk ikut reuni ini juga karenamu." Tersenyum tipis. Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto.

Naruto masih tidak percaya kalau perasaannya yang sudah hampir 5 tahun ini akhirnya terbalaskan. Menatap mata Onyx milik Sasuke, Naruto mencoba mencari sebuah kebohongan disana.

Lama mereka bertatapan. Mencoba menyelami pandangan mata antara satu dan yang lainnya.

Tulus. Itulah yang terpancar.

* * *

Naruto lagi-lagi bergerak gelisah. Wajah tan-nya bersemu, nyaris merah padam. Tangannya menggenggam erat bagian ujung kaosnya. Ayolah~ Dia sangat malu dengan posisinya sekarang ini.

Bagaimana tidak?

Mereka memang masih duduk diatas ranjang. Namun, sekarang posisinya berbeda. Dia sedang duduk di pangkuan Sasuke dengan posisi menghadap pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Kedua tangan putih pemuda tersebut melingkar apik di pinggangnya. Ditambah dengan posisi ehmbokongnya yang sedang menduduki 'sesuatu' itu sungguh membuatnya ingin menenggelamkan diri ke dasar laut samudera Atlantik.

Bagaimana mereka bisa berada dalam posisi 'strategis' seperti itu? Lagi-lagi pertanyaan ini muncul dengan indahnya dalam fic Author.

Awalnya setelah sesi pandang-pandangan, Sasuke yang merasa diacuhkan karena kediaman Naruto pun bangkit untuk pundung. Namun, Naruto dengan sesegera mungkin memeluk pemuda Uchiha tersebut dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

Setelah dapat respon, Sasuke pun tidak jadi pundung dan balas memeluk pemuda Blonde tersebut.

Lalu kenapa mereka malah pangku-pangkuan?

Itu semua karena keinginan Sasuke.

Setelah menyatakan resmi 'jadian' di tanggal 10 July, mereka pun kembali duduk di atas kasur. Sasuke yang berniat melanjutkan 'anu' pun menarik Naruto dan mendudukkannya di atas pangkuannya.

"Bisa turunkan aku?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi aku tidak nyaman~" Rengek Naruto.

"Bohong."

"Ayolah, Teme~ Please~"

"No."

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Si brengsek ini benar-benar semaunya.

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Ada banyak tempat disini."

"Hn."

Twitch!

"Dasar TEME!" Teriakan Naruto membuat telinga Sasuke berdengung (ato berdenging ya? o.O) sesaat.

"Dobe. Tidak perlu teriak-teriak begitu, 'kan? Kau seperti gadis yang akan diperkosa saja." Ujar Sasuke kesal.

"Ga-Gadis? Kau bilang aku gadis?"

"Aku hanya bilang 'seperti'."

"Itu sama saja, bodoh!"

"Hn. Bodoh teriak bodoh."

"Ap- TEME!"

Sasuke tertawa kecil, menggoda Dobe-nya ini adalah sebuah kesenangan tersendiri baginya.

Mendengar tawa Sasuke membuat Naruto terdiam. Wajah Sasuke terlihat lebih 'wah' saat sedang seperti sekarang ini. Apalagi dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Blush~

'Sekarang aku benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang gadis.' Batin Naruto misuh-misuh saat merasakan pipinya bersemu.

Melihat itu, Sasuke tersenyum. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Naruto.

"Nghh~" Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke dan membalas ciumannya. Bibir mereka saling memagut dan menghisap satu sama lainnya.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Membuat Naruto mendindih tubuhnya.

Ciuman mereka makin panas. Sasuke melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Naruto dan menjelajahinya.

Membalik keadaan, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan berguling. Membuat Naruto kini lagi-lagi berada dibawah tubuhnya. Memandang wajah itu sebentar dan melanjutkan sesi ciuman panas mereka.

Kedua lidah kembali beradu.

Setelah memenangkan 'pertarungan', Sasuke kembali menjelajahi isi mulut Naruto.

Puas. Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Naruto. Mengisapnya keras sehingga membuat bibir ranum itu pun membengkak.

Sasuke menurukan kepalanya menuju leher Naruto. Kembali mengecupnya. Tangannya pun bergerak menuju ke arah nipple Naruto dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Uhh~ Sasuke~" Lenguh Naruto.

Sial! Semua ini benar-benar menghilangkan akal sehatnya.

Naruto terus mendesah saat Sasuke terus mengecupi, menjilati dan menghisap lehernya. Ditambah, elusan yang dilakukan Sasuke pada nipple-nya semakin membuatnya merinding.

Bersemangat. Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke saat mendengar desahan Naruto.

"AKH!" Teriak Naruto sambil mencengkram rambut Sasuke saat Sasuke menggigit perpotongan leher dan bahunya.

Sasuke menghisap keras bagian tersebut dan menggigitinya kecil-kecil sehingga menimbulkan sebuah bekas merah kebiruan yang sangat kentara.

Melihat 'hasil karyanya' kini sudah terpampang dengan jelas disana, Sasuke pun menyeringai.

"Boleh dilanjutkan?"

Naruto ikut menyeringai.

"Boleh saja."

.

.

.

"Akh.."

Deru napas memburu terdengar jelas di dalam salah satu sebuah ruang kamar mansion Hyuuga. Geraman dan erangan pun turut 'memperpanas' suasana.

Sasuke bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Bibirnya terus mendesis nikmat saat kejantanannya dimanjakan.

Pakaian yang tadi mereka kenakan pun sekarang sudah berceceran di lantai.

Naruto terus mengecupi kejantanan Sasuke sambil lidahnya sesekali menjilat lubang kecil yang terdapat pada ujung kejantanan Sasuke. Tangan kanannya menggenggam batang kejantanan itu sembari mengocok dan meremasnya keras.

Posisi Naruto yang sekarang sedang menungging, membuat bokongnya menjadi pemandangan 'indah' di mata Sasuke. Dengan perlahan dan terkesan mengambang, tangan Sasuke menelusuri sekaligus mengelus seluruh permukaan punggung Naruto.

Naruto mulai memasukkan kejantanan Sasuke kedalam mulutnya dan menghisap kepala kejantanan itu dengan keras.

"Ahh.. Ya, Seperti itu." Sasuke mengelus rambut blonde yang kini sedang berada di selangkangannya.

Naruto pun terus menghisap kejantanan Sasuke dan mengocoknya cepat. Tangan kirinya pun bergerak dan meremas kejantanannya sendiri.

"Uhmmph~" Gumaman di kejantanannya menimbulkan getaran-getaran nikmat tersendiri bagi Sasuke. Tangannya pun merambat menuju bokong Naruto dan meremasnya. Jari tengahnya kembali memasuki lubang yang tadi sempat dia 'longgarkan'.

Naruto pun makin gencar memaju-mundurkan kepalanya saat dirasanya kejantanan di dalam mulutnya kian mengeras. Tangannya tetap mencengkram dan meremas-remas gemas pangkal kejantanan tersebut. Tangan kirinya tak lagi memanja kejantanannya sendiri. Tangan itu pun kini ikut andil dengan memainkan 'bola kembar' milik Sasuke.

"Shh~" Kepala Sasuke mendongak. Tangannya kini beralih mencengkram rambut Naruto. Pinggulnya bergerak maju-mundur seolah menyetubuhi mulut Naruto.

Naruto tersedak. Kejantanan Sasuke masuk terlalu dalam.

"Ohh.. Na-..ruto.. Shh.." Sasuke memejamkan mata saat dirasanya klimaksnya akan segera tiba.

Cengkraman Sasuke di rambutnya membuatnya tidak bisa menjauhkan kejantanan itu dari mulutnya. Benda besar dan keras itu kini masih terus menyodok kerongkongannya, membuatnya sulit benapas karena tersedak. Tangannya kini beralih mencengkram paha Sasuke.

Gerakan Sasuke semakin cepat dan brutal.

"Gh.. Aahh~" Tubuhnya mengejang. Dengan hentakan terakhir, cairannya pun keluar memenuhi kerongkongan Naruto. Membuat Naruto mau tidak mau harus menelan cairan itu.

"Uhuk!" Naruto menjauhkan kepalanya dari kejantanan Sasuke. Dia pun memukul-mukul dadanya untuk meredakan sesi tersedaknya. Astaga! Apa si Teme ini mau membunuhnya, hah?

Sasuke mengambil gelas berisi air yang terletak di atas meja samping ranjang tersebut, menyodorkannya kepada Naruto -yang langsung menegaknya dengan cepat-.

"Maaf. Aku kehilangan kendali." Ujarnya sembari mengelus punggung Naruto.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hahh~ Tidak apa, Teme." Naruto menyerahkan kembali gelas yang sudah kosong itu kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke meletakkan gelas tersebut ke atas meja tempatnya berasal dan kembali merangkak mendekati Naruto.

"Kita lanjutkan." Ujarnya.

Naruto yang mengerti pun segera mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

Sasuke membaringkan Naruto di atas kasur. Tangannya membuka dan menekuk paha Naruto, membuatnya dapat melihat lubang berkedut yang sebentar lagi akan dimasukinya itu.

Memposisikan tubuhnya diatas Naruto, Sasuke menumpukan tangan kanannya di samping tubuh Naruto, tangan kirinya kembali menggesekkan kejantanannya yang mulai mengeras agar kembali tegang ke kejantanan Naruto.

Desisan nikmat pun meluncur mulus dari kedua belah bibir mereka.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, Sasuke memposisikan kejantanannya tepat didepan lubang milik Naruto.

"Kau siap?" Basa-basi Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sasuke.

Dengan perlahan kejantanan itu pun memasuki lubang milik Naruto.

"Akh!" Naruto mencengkram punggung Sasuke. Benda itu terlalu besar. Sakit.

Tak mau memperlama penderitaan Naruto, Sasuke menghentakkan kejantanannya dengan cepat memasuki anus Naruto.

"Ghh." Sasuke menggeram. Damn! Didalam sini 'panas' sekali..

"AKHH!" Teriakan Naruto menggema. Kuku-kukunya menancap pada punggung Sasuke. Rasanya seperti terbelah dua.

Air mata pun mengalir dari kedua Sapphire indah tersebut. Sang empu memejamkan matanya kuat.

Sasuke mengelus rambut Naruto sembari mengecup kedua kelopak mata Naruto, membisikkan kata-kata penenang yang sekiranya ampuh untuk meredakan Naruto. Tangannya mengocok kejantanan Naruto, mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

Hening.

Lama mereka terdiam dengan posisi yang sama. Sasuke masih terus mengelus rambut Naruto, menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher tan tersebut sambil sesekali mengecupnya.

"B-Bergerak S-Sasuke. Rasanya aneh." Ucap Naruto, memecah keheningan yang ada. Wajahnya kini merah padam.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Naruto. Naruto pun dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Malu.

Menarik dagu Naruto, Sasuke memberi kecupan pada bibir ranum tersebut dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Sasuke menarik kejantanannya dan mengehentakkannya dengan keras.

Thrust!

"Ahh!" Tepat mengenai sweet-spot Naruto.

Sasuke melingkarkan kedua kaki Naruto pada pinggangnya dan kembali mengebor lubang Naruto.

Desahan. Geraman. Lenguhan. Desisan. Semuanya menjadi melodi tersendiri ditengah pergerakan mereka. Suara kecupan, pertumbukan daging, serta derit ranjang pun ikut mendominasi kamar tersebut.

Sasuke menunduk dan menjilat nipple Naruto. Mengemutnya bak bayi yang sedang meminum ASI. Tangannya terus bergerak seirama dengan pinggulnya. Mengocok kejantanan Naruto dengan keras.

Naruto mencengkram rambut Sasuke, lagi.

"Ahh.. Aahh.. S-Sasuke~ Le-Lebih-.. cep-aht~"

"Shit.. Na-..ruto" Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya. Kepalanya kembali mendongak karena rasa nikmat yang dirasakannya. Sungguh sangat luar biasa.

"Aah.. Sasuke~"

Kedua tubuh berpeluh itu semakin bergerak liar. Naruto pun kini ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Sasuke.

Sodokan Sasuke semakin brutal. Hentakan-hentakan keras dan terkesan kasar pun Sasuke berikan untuk Naruto, membuat tubuh tan tersebut terlonjak-lonjak.

"Ohh.. Shh.."

"Nghh.. Sash-suke.. A-Aku- Ahh~"

"S-Sebentar-.. la-..gi.."

Gerakan mereka mulai tak beraturan. Mereka akan mencapai puncaknya.

"A-Aku.. Ahh.. AKHH! A-..aah"

"Nghh.. Aku ju-..ga.. Naruto" Sasuke mempercepat kocokan tangannya pada kejantanan Naruto. Pinggulnya masih dengan brutalnya menyodok anus Naruto.

"AKHH!" Tubuhnya mengejang. Naruto mengeluarkan cairannya di tangan Sasuke.

'Pelukan' Naruto dibawah sana mengerat. Sasuke makin liar. Beberapa detik kemudian, diapun menyusul Naruto. Mengeluarkan cairannya jauh didalam tubuh Naruto. Membuat Naruto kembali melenguh karena rasa 'hangat' yang didapatnya.

Sasuke ambruk diatas tubuh Naruto. Napas keduanya terengah-engah. Mereka kembali mencoba mengatur napas.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Sasuke menarik kembali 'diri'nya keluar dari lubang Naruto. Terdengar bunyi 'Plop' pelan saat dia melakukannya.

Mengambil selimut, Sasuke menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya dan menyusul Naruto ke mimpi indah mereka.

Tapi ada satu hal yang sepertinya terlupakan.

Mereka belum menutup pintu kamar.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**Moga gak gagal.. Moga gak gagal.. Moga gak-.. oh Hai, Minna.. *garuk-garuk belakang kepala***

**Eto.. udah baca ficnya? /iyalah/**

**Gimana? udah ada kemajuan? ato malah makin gaje?**

**Yuu bikin fic ini 1 hari lebih..**

**Yuu kerja ekstra buat bikin yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya..**

**Apa ini kepanjangan?**

**Ide Yuu ngalir begitu saja. Jadi, gomen kalo membosankan.**

**:3**

**Oh iya, Happy SasuNaru Day.. *tebarbunga*/Telat woy/**

**Sebenernya ini bukan khusus buat SNday sih, karena Yuu rasa...**

**.**

**.**

**fic ini gak sesuai sama prompt.. DDDx**

**But, Yuu publishnya di perayaan SN day (walau telat).. Gapapa kan? *angkat2 alis***

**dan lagi ._.**

**DEMI APA COBA?**

**KENAPA YUU PUBLISH FIC RATED EM + LEMON DI BULAN PUASA SIH? DDDx**

**BAGAIMANA KALO YANG BACA LAGI PUASA? BAGAIMANA~BANGAIMANA~BAGAIMANA~ *matiin capslock* #timpuked **

**.-.**

**Yaudah..**

**Kritik dan saran yang kalian berikan akan sangat membantu kemajuan Author dalam membuat fic.. Itu juga akan menjadi motivasi tersendiri bagi Yuu agar bisa bikin fic lebih baik dan lebih banyak lagi.. XD**

**So..**

**.**

**.**

**Review, please..**


End file.
